7Sins
by Noir petit
Summary: [Serie de drabbles,[LemmonLime] Varias parejas: Takari[Gluttony]Como un pastel de fresas,acida y dulce, y perfecta para un goloso. u.u Anonimos admitidos, perdón por eso.
1. Lust

**Será como una serie de drabbles de varias parejas, como se darán cuenta, los capítulos tendrán nombre de los siete pecados capitales, y estarán basados en ellos. **

**Los capitulos no se si son Lime o lemmon, no son muy fuertes en ese tipo de contenidos, pero si llegan a ser un poco vulgares. Tambien pido piedad porque soy nueva en esta clase de escritura.**

* * *

**Lust**

_Mimato_

Estaba aburrido. Demasiado, para ser exactos.

Veía hacia el frente donde el profesor escribía lo que el creyó eran algunas formulas, porque la verdad es que no le presto mucha atención al asunto, el solo quería salir de aquella sofocante aula y no volver a voltear hacia la ventana y bajar la vista hasta las canchas. Hacia _ella._

"_Maldita mocosa"_ pensó molesto.

Era un hecho de que estaba aburrido, pero en verdad quería poner atención a la clase de química, su última boleta de calificaciones no tenían unas muy notables notas en esa materia. Su padre lo amenazo de quitarle la guitarra como siguiera ese cinco para el próximo semestre. Primero nerdo de la química antes que quedarse sin guitarra.

Pero el profesor tenia la culpa de su falta de concentración¿Por qué lo ponía al lado de la ventana? Por más que pusiera todos sus ánimos a las divertidas formulas, no podría concentrarse. _Ella _estaba abajo, y estaba a la mejor visión de sus ojos azules.

-hey, Yamato-un susurro se escucho pero fue ignorado-¡Yamato!

El aludido volteo y se encontró a su pelirroja amiga haciendo una mueca de molestia, como detestaba ella que fuera ignorada a la primera. Yamato lo sabia, pero prefiero no decir nada mas que esperar a que su amiga hablara.

-pon mas atención a la clase, no creo que quieras reprobar el ultimo año

-no lo haré-dijo con fastidio

-déjalo, Sora, yo quiero ver a Yamato apañárselas sin la guitarra-se rió el moreno

A Yamato no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario y le hizo una seña con el dedo, Taichi rió más y agradeció burlón. Sora suspiro resignada, _"hombres"._ El profesor escullaba el pequeño alboroto que los jóvenes empezaron a armar e inmediato los hizo callar, pero sobre todo a Yamato, recordándole una vez más su calificación¡¿siempre tenían que recordarle?!

Justo cuando volvió a empezar a escribir, una pelota choco contra el vidrio de la ventana, provoco varios gritos de las chicas (Sora no grito pero se les quedo viendo con fastidio a las demás), y Taichi empezó a carcajearse por la cara de Matt de horror que había puesto, después de haber saltado sobre su propio puesto.

-calma que no paso nada-dijo el profesor serio sin despegar la tiza del pizarrón

Yamato estaba furioso, si no era _ella_ había otra cosa que lo interrumpía. Volteo a buscar al responsable, lo identificaría y después se descargaría con el.

Pero todo su coraje se esfumo al verla agachándose por el balón, simplemente no podía enojarse con _ella._

Los ojos té se toparon con los zafiro. Las mejillas de Mimi se pusieron rosadas y exclamo un _"oh!", _dejo la pelota caer y junto sus manos para ponerlas juntas y agacho su cabeza para pedir disculpas, cuando se alzo, vio como Yamato asintió con la cabeza por la disculpa, ella le sonrio, tomo de nuevo la pelota y dio pequeños saltos para llegar a sus amigas.

-Ishida-san, más le vale tener la vista al frente-dijo el profesor

Con una vena palpitando en su frente, el volvió al pizarrón para poder escribir.

Cinco minutos más tarde, y Yamato se había vuelto a perder observando a Mimi por la ventana. Esa rutina había empezado desde que inicio el semestre.

Mimi todas los lunes en la mañana jugaba Volleyball, y Yamato era su espectador numero uno, pero solo de ella, no del juego el cual Mimi lo practicaba y era bastante buena Yamato veía solo como el cuerpo de Mimi se movía por la cancha.

El sudor hacia que se le pegara la blusa deportiva al cuerpo, marcando más aquellos pechos redondos y bien dotados que ella tenía. Sus ojos se oscurecían en _lujuria_, y su mente se ponía turbia. Siempre era la misma fantasía erótica.

La tiraba en media cancha, el sol quemaba su espalda mientras empezaba a degustarse del cuello de Mimi. Sus manos se movían sin control por debajo de aquella playera deportiva y llegaban hasta sus pechos, los cuales masajeaba con brutal fuerza que Mimi gemía completamente roja, pero ella no se movía. Se quedaba ahí, tirada, dejándose hacer lo que Yamato quisiera, como su juguete sexual, y el disfrutaba eso.

-y eso es todo por hoy, pagina cuarenta para mañana, con nomenclatura y sin excusas

Yamato abrió los ojos¿la clase ya había acabado? Se levanto de golpe buscando al profesor, pero de el ni sus luces, y lo peor del caso, fue un imbecil al levantarse de ese modo, su entrepierna le dolía tanto que empezó a hacer gestos extraños, era un imbecil, y nadie se lo tenia que decir.

-sinceramente, Yamato, no entiendo como puedes perderte tanto de la clase-genial, lo que necesitaba, los regaños de Sora-¿desde cuando eres así?

-si Yamato-_chan_¿desde cuando?-dijo Taichi con una extraña sonrisa y mirada divertida-el tímido y correcto Ishida

Yamato no entendía y mucho menos Sora, Taichi dio una carcajada y siguió viendo a su amigo de esa forma.

-me explicas¿en que te la piensas todo el tiempo?

¡Ah, no!, Sora no tenia porque saberlo, si su amiga se llegaba a enterar, era seguro que era hombre muerto. Lo colgaría de un mástil por el cuello y con un letrero que dice **"Esto lo pasa a los **_**lujuriosos**_**"**, Sora era tan correcta. Fue cuando volvió a escuchar a Taichi dar esa carcajada y llamándolo con el _chan_ al final. Lo estaba crispando, enserio que si. Taichi fue bueno y disimuladamente (para que Sora no se diera cuenta) le señalo lo que lo delataba.

No hace falta decir que se puso rojo (y empezó a dolerle más). Yamato salio corriendo del salón con dirección hacia el baño. Taichi vio con diversión la situación, y Sora se dio por vencida.

"_hombres"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Yamato, date prisa!-grito Sora

Bien, sobrevivió de nuevo al ataque de hormonas que últimamente le venían tanto en la escuela gracias a Mimi. Taichi sin quererlo, podía llegar a ser todo un genio, un buen helado frió era lo que le hacia falta, y no precisamente porque la primavera lo estuviera matando.

Mientras pensaba en como relajarse para no pensar en mi Mimi, sus ojos se desviaron al trasero de esta, en como se movía con delicadeza al caminar, y como la corta falda a cuadros se tambaleaba.

"¡maldición!"

Corrió rápido y se puso delante de las chicas. La odiaba. La odiaba tanto que quería tirársela ahí en la banqueta.

-Taichi, recuerda que tus nos debes los helados-dijo Sora tomando asiento en una mesa redonda

-si, ya lo se¿no confías en mi, Sora?

-ni ella ni yo, Taichi-dijo Mimi burlona

-que lindas amigas, eh-dijo haciéndose el ofendido-¡hey, Koushiro, deja ese libro!

-ah, perdón, Taichi-san, pero quiero aprobar esta materia y mañana tenemos examen, no puedo reprobarla

-maldito Koushiro, parece que hasta lo haces apropósito para molestarme-dijo Mimi sonriendo sarcástica-ya tienes un nueve asegurado en la materia¿y todavía te atreves a decir que reprobaras?

Koushiro se sonrojo apenada.

Los helados llegaron a la mesa y todos empezaron a disfrutarlos. Pero el helado de moka de Yamato empezaba a derretirse.

Mimi tomaba el helado y metía su cuchara en su boca. "maldita, parece que lo hace apropósito". La cuchara entraba y ella la movía rítmicamente, sus ojos cerrados, parecía excitada con las fresas del postre frió. Luego sacaba la cuchara y quedaba en sus labios un poco de helado deslizándose. Yamato se agarro la nariz para no tener una hemorragia nasal.

-ne, Yamato-kun¿quieres de mi helado?-pregunto _inocente_ Mimi-es que, parece que se te antojo mi helado.

Mimi tomo un poco con su cuchara, se inclino un poco y se extendió. _"te odio"._ Era tan inocente, como una chiquilla insinuándose a un viejo _lujurioso_, mientras este aprovechaba que ella no se abrochaba los tres botones principales de playera blanca y dejaba ver donde iniciaban aquellos pechos que el tanto deseaba.

-no gracias-volteo la vista-con el mió me basta

-como quieras, ne, Koushiro, tu si quieres-se volteo hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo

-no gracias, Mimi-san… ¡ah, espera!-empezaba a esquivar la cuchara de la chica y ella se divertía molestándolo

Yamato los veía con seriedad mientras Sora y Taichi se empezaban a divertir ante la escena.

"_te gusta jugar a esto¿verdad, Mimi?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿para que querías verme, Yamato-kun?

Esa situación debía detenerse, y el era el que iba a ponerle un alto.

Después de clases, la cito en el gimnasio de la escuela, ella se dirigió hacia el armario donde guardaban todo lo de educación física y el la siguió. Querían privacidad.

-llevamos bastante tiempo aquí¿no que era importante?-Mimi se sentó en un banquillo, sonreí _tierna._ Pero Yamato no veía eso en el rostro puro.

-¿a que se supone que juegas, Mimi?-dijo con esa voz ronca

-no entiendo la pregunta-dijo inocente, pero ya no le quedaba

-tu caprichosa mocosa¿crees que no me doy cuenta?-dijo muy serio-desde hace tiempo, esas miradas, esos roces "casuales" que me das¿acaso me crees imbecil?

-ji, no deberías insultarte, Yamato-kun, pero no será que… ¿tu te has encaprichado con esta mocosa?-dijo en tono seductor, la mascara que había estado usando para el la había tirado.

-lo sabia, lo hacías apropósito

-pero aun así, funciono-sonrio

Ni uno ni el otro espero. Ambos se lanzaron sobre si mismos y empezaron a besarse con fogosidad. Yamato agarraba con fiereza las mejillas de Mimi y rompía algunos de los cabellos castaños al momento de que ellas se descontrolaron y acercaban más el rostro de ella. Mientras Mimi respondía aquel salvaje beso, pero también empezaba a desabotonar la playera y desanudar la corbata azul marino. Talvez, ella estaba mas envuelta en _lujuria_ que el mismo Yamato.

Yamato la tiro con brusquedad en el piso, y ella no se quejo, su excitación era mas fuerte, el se quito la camisa y se lanzo sobre ella. Empezó a desabrochar la camisa que ella portaba, y Mimi a quitar el cinturón y bajar el cierre del pantalón.

El masajeaba aquellos blancos pechos, sus labios no se desunían y sus lenguas estaban entrelazadas, y Mimi masajeaba sobre el bóxer negro la intimidad de Yamato. Todo se había vuelto una sesión de erotismo, el ambiente apestaba a lujuria, y pronto a sexo.

Una de sus manos bajo hasta la intimidad de Mimi, uno de sus dedos se coló dentro, y Mimi solo dio un grito desgarrador. Los ojos azules de Yamato se oscurecieron. _"mas, mas,…grita mas"_, todo este tiempo deseando esto. Tenerla a su merced y dispuesta. El seguia metiendo su dedo, mientras Mimi seguía gritando, y sin previo aviso, mordió uno de los pechos de ella, Mimi grito aun más. La hombría de Yamato con cada grito iba creciendo, tanto que empezaba a doler.

-Yamato-kun…por favor…

La voz ahogada, deseosa, dulce y pervertida de Mimi le suplicaba. Ella rodeo aquel cuello con mordidas que ella habia hecho hace unos ratos, se abrazo a el mientras empezaba a morder aun mas el cuello. Yamato ya no aguanto.

Bajo su bóxer, y sin previo aviso, entro en Mimi con fuerza.

Mimi dio un grito aun más desgarrador que antes. Su cuerpo se tenso por completo, y unas lágrimas empezaron a escabullirse por el dolor, Yamato había sido demasiado rudo en eso. El sin piedad la embestía, el cuerpo de ella de inmediato de acostumbro a aquel individuo dentro, y empezó a disfrutar cada movimiento, se atrevía a gemir placentera, sabiendo que eso solo lo enloquecería mas y ella terminaría aun mas lastimada.

-¡Mas, mas, Yamato!

Volvieron a besarse, y Yamato dio una última embestida fuerte. Mimi pudo sentirlo. Algo caliente empezaba a derramarse dentro de ella, Yamato había llegado al límite.

Se desplomo en el piso, sus cabellos castaños se desplazaban, estaban mojados, de su propio sudor y el de su amante.

-eres, tan salvaje-dijo Mimi sonriendo, jadeando.

-como si no lo supieras-sonrio divertido, subiéndose el bóxer

-fue…increíble, valió la pena-Mimi se levanto y empezaba a acomodarse toda su ropa

-eres una maldita _lujuriosa_-sonrio de lado

-es mas divertido cuando es así¿no crees, Yamato-kun?-se lanzo sobre Yamato, y volvió a buscar en vez de los labios, aquella hábil lengua.

* * *

**Se aceptan toda clase de reviews n.n!**


	2. Gluttony

Holaz!:

Si bien, me tarde algo en actualizar el segundo pecado: Gula. Espero les guste.

A los que leyeron el primer capitulo, lamento lo de no admitir review anónimos, ese detallito se me paso u.u, espero me disculpen. Espero guste este capitulo.

* * *

**Gluttony**

_Takari_

-hacia mucho que no estábamos nosotros solos-dijo Taichi-¡ya era hora!

Los ocho chicos se encontraban reunidos en casa de Takeru, el único lugar donde esa semana pudieron encontrarse. El "pequeño" rubio dijo que su madre saldría hasta muy tarde (sospechaba mas un novio que un asunto de trabajos) y dijo que su casa era perfecta, ya que al parecer, de las ocho casas (bueno, siete, contemos que un par de hermano viven juntos). Ya extrañaban convivir de esa forma, sin los chicos que anteriormente se fueron integrando…eran parte del grupo, claro…pero no vivieron tantas cosas como ellos.

-¡Mimi, por favor!-rogó Sora- ¿nos vas a seguir martirizando?-puso un puchero.

-¡bien!, solo porque son mis amigos,…los dejare probar mi primer pastel-Mimi se encamino hasta la cocina.

-yo te ayudo-se levanto Hikari y desapareció en la entrada de la cocina junto con Mimi.

-el primero que probara el pastel será… ¡tu, Joe!-dijo Taichi.

-¿Qué yo que?-le salio una gota tras su nuca-¿Por qué yo primero?... ¡pruébalo tu!

-eres el mayor, has vivido mas que nosotros…es lo justo.

-¿no eras tu el del valor?

-pero no quiero morir-rió con diversión.

-yo seré el primero-dijo Takeru y todos lo voltearon a ver-¿Qué?...yo solo quiero comer algo dulce.

-_glotón_-dijo Yamato.

-¡oigan, esta delicioso!-salio Hikari con un platito en mano y probando el pastel-es enserio-dijo al ver la mirada acusadora de Izzy y su hermano.

A Takeru le salio un tic en el ojo. ¡Hikari había comido del pastel antes que el!, del pastel que llevo Mimi, cubierto con merengue (una casi blanco que parecía nieve) con fresas, rojas y que se veían por demás jugosas. El quería ser el que lo probara primero, contaba con eso. Todos sabían que Mimi era demasiado despistada, y sinceramente, no confiaban en el nuevo sueño de la chica, por mas pura que fuera no creían en _"quiero ser la mejor repostera, y hacer los pasteles mas dulces"._ ¡Era Mimi, por Dios!,…aun podían recordar que una vez le pidieron que licuara para hacer una salsa,…y a la linda se le olvido poner la tapa…pero volviendo al punto, Hikari tenía el primer pedazo de pastel en su boca. Su _gula_ era tan grande, quería ser el primero en comer.

-¡ah, sabe delicioso!-dijo Hikari.

Hikari era demasiado buena y amable, podía estar vomitando por sus adentros, pero jamás lastimaría los sentimientos de Mimi. Eso lo sabia Takeru… ¡pero a el no le importaba el sabor!, solo quería comer del pastel y degustar de las fresas y el merengue…la manera en que Hikari lo estaba comiendo le estaba despertando aun mas su lado _goloso_.

-Mimi…podrías…-dijo Takeru.

-bien, bien…yo probare tu pastel-Yamato se acerco y corto una rebanada. ¡Hasta su hermano!-¿de que dijiste que era?-aunque el pastel tuviera buena pinta, dudaba un poco.

-solo es merengue con fresa-sonrio Mimi.

Acto seguido, Yamato introdujo el suave postre en su boca y empezó a masticarlo. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, realmente estaba delicioso. Todos sabían, que si a Yamato no le parecía bueno, lo escupiría,…confiaban en su gusto, por eso cuando vieron que volvió a cortar un poco del pastel, todos cortaron una rebanada y empezaron a comer, y el último fue Takeru (que casi llora por su mala suerte).

-ah, estaba mas que delicioso-dijo Sora- no creí que le pusieras tanto empeño.

-es que de verdad me gusta cocinar, y no es tan difícil como parece¿sabes?, si gustas, puedo enseñarte.

-eh…no gracias, me concentrare en diseño de modas-dijo Sora sonriendo.

-oigan, ya debo irme¡se me hace tarde!-dijo Joe agarrando rápido todas sus cosas.

-escuela en la tarde-corearon Taichi, Sora, Mimi y Yamato.

-¡yo si estudio!-dijo ya en la puerta-gracias por el pastel, Mimi… ¡nos vemos después!-abrió rápido la puerta y salio corriendo.

-bueno, también yo tengo que irme…mamá quiere que llegue para la cena-dijo Koushiro-nos vemos después.

-me voy contigo-dijo Yamato-tengo practica con la banda,…nos vemos después, hasta luego, Takeru.

-¡si!-el rubio estaba comiendo su cuarta rebanada de pastel. Yamato y Koushiro también se fueron.

-¿te gusto mucho ese pastel¿no, Takeru-kun?-dijo Hikari.

-esta muy bueno-tenia en la comisura de los labios merengue.

-¡ah, me alegra que les haya gustado!-dijo Mimi-¡oh, debo irme!, mis papas no quieren que llegue tarde-agarro su sombrero y se lo empezó a colocar.

-igual ya me voy-se levanto Sora.

-¡te acompaño a casa!-rápido se levanto Taichi-Hikari¿vienes?

-eh,…-volteo a ver Takeru, pero el no le presto mucha atención-si…claro-se levanto-nos vemos, Takeru-kun-beso su mejilla.

-vayan con cuidado-dijo Takeru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La ansiedad de Takeru era grande. Busco y rebusco algo en su refrigerador, algo dulce, siendo mas específicos, pero lo mas dulce que encontró fue una pequeña manzana, la cual aunque no le hizo mucho gracia, termino comiéndosela. Paso de ahí a la alacena, a los cajones, abrió el horno, y volvió a la alacena, pero lo mas dulce que encontró, fue la azúcar dietética que tenia su madre.

Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba cuando su madre empezaba a sentirse gorda, era cuando se ponía llorosa y cada que lo veía entrar después del colegio preguntaba lo mismo:

_-"¿estoy gorda?"_

_-etto…_

_-¡bien, no me lo digas!, a partir de mañana¡haré dieta!"_

De nada servia decirle que estaba esquelética, total, ella nunca lo escuchaba, y le diría que lo decía para hacerla sentir bien _"mujeres"._

Tiraba todo lo que consideraba "chatarra", hasta el chocolate en polvo, y el azúcar normal. Lo desesperaba, quería comida dulce y no esas zanahorias cortadas en tiritas que dejo en el refrigerador. ¡Caray, el no estaba gordo! Estaba desesperado por alguna_ golosina, _algo dulce…que aplacara la_ glotonería_ que estaba llevando hace una semana (en la cual, en la escuela solo tomaba refresco y panes dulces, y demás cosas que no fueran _Light_).

Decidido, que en esa casa no encontraría nada no saludable, tomo su cartera y planeaba ir a una tienda a comprar cosas para el solo, y las escondería en su cuarto para que su mama no las viera y las tirara (o en un momento de recaída, se las comiera).

Justo cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una castaña que venia cargando una paquete (mediano y bien envuelto), lo veía con curiosidad y el se quedo paralizado por un momento.

-¿A dónde ibas, Takeru-kun?

-a la tienda… pero pasa, Hikari-chan-se quito de la puerta y la dejo entrar-¿necesitabas algo?-cerro la puerta.

-¿ya no puedo venir a visitarte, Takeru-kun?-dijo en un puchero gracioso.

-no es eso…pero nunca vienes tan de repente y sin avisar.

-jeje, es que te quería dar una sorpresa-paso hasta la sala y puso su paquete en la mesita-hice algo…para ti-se sonrojo.

-¿para mi?-se sentó en el suelo mientras Hikari se sentaba en el sofa.

-vi que te gusto mucho el pastel que hizo Mimi, y bueno…le pedí que me enseñara.

Abrió el empaque y Takeru pudo ver su contenido. Un pastel de fresas con merengue. Esta vez el merengue no era tan blanco, era mas beige, pero igual se veía delicioso, y las fresas no eran completas, si no cortadas y con eso decían el nombre del chico: Takeru en rojo, y su nombre se veía delicioso (jamás creyó que su nombre se le antojara). Con la terrible _gula_ desatada que traía el pastel parecía un pedazo del cielo que la linda Hikari-chan le hizo.

-etto… ¿si quieres?

-¡claro!-no pudo ocultar su hambre y se sonrojo cuando la chica rió despacito-coff…por favor.

Corto del pastel, a Takeru se le hacia agua la boca, el pastel no estaba para nada seco, la leche aun escurría al ser cortado, talvez así era… ¡pero eso no importaba!, quería un pedazo, tenia hambre.

Estaba delicioso, el merengue estaba cremoso y suave, dulce pero no empalagoso, las fresas rojas y jugosas, sentía en su boca esa acides de las fresas, estaban deliciosas...aunque era un sabor que siempre degustaba¿pero donde?

Comió dos rebanadas, degustándolo con placer, tratando de recordar donde ha probado… el sabor del cual siempre quiere probar. La volteo a ver, Hikari seguía comiendo. Sus mejillas rosadas y aspecto feliz, la amaba, enserio que si,… era tan dulce por llevarle aquel pastel que incluso le gusto mas que el que Mimi hizo.

Volvió a tomar otro pedazo de pastel mientras la observaba, ella no se daba cuenta. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, el pastel que hizo Hikari, sabia a ella. Ella era la que aplacaba aquella _ansiedad_,… ¡toda esa semana estuvo alejada de la chica!

Se levanto y acorralo a la chica contra el respaldo poniendo ambas piernas a sus lados. Hikari se sonrojo y apenas se escucho un leve _"Takeru-kun" _cuando el empezó a besarla despacio, probando esos labios fresas y suaves. Hikari llevo sus manos a los cabellos rubios de Takeru y empezó acariciarlos, extrañaba esa cercanía.

Takeru perdió el control del beso, sin darse cuenta, su lengua iba buscando la de Hikari, cosa que a ella la extraño, el nunca había hecho eso, pero no opuso resistencia, se dejo llevar por Takeru, y resulto que el era un novato, pero uno muy experto.

Todo para Hikari se nublo, ella ya estaba sin su playera rosada y el cabello despeinado, y estaba segura de que Takeru le dejaría unos enormes moretones en el cuello, tampoco recordó en que momento ella le quito la playera verde a su novio, solo sabia que el pecho de Takeru estaba calido y sus manos pasaban muy bien por el.

Ella era dulce, tan dulce como es pastel y acida como las fresas, provocaba jamás soltarla, nunca dejar de besarla,…el quería tenerla por completo, tenerla toda, ser el primero en que lo poseyera por completo. La rebanada de pastel de Hikari seguía a su lado, tomo el merengue y lo unto sobre los labios de la chica y empezó a dar pequeños besos sobre los labios rojos de ella, pero Hikari tomo fuerza e incremento el beso en uno hambriento, a el le gusto esa parte de su novia, la cual nunca había experimentado…el azúcar hace grandes cosas.

La puso con delicadeza sobre el sofá, adoro cada facción de Hikari. Las mejillas rojas y sus pupilas oscurecidas, era bella, más que otra,…más dulce que cualquiera. Hikari lo abrazo por el cuello y volvió a besarlo, Takeru ya no quería perder mas tiempo…el estaba listo, el dolor bajo las telas le indicaba que era hora, y el ardor de Hikari en cada beso cada vez mas apasionado también se lo decía. Con prisa bajo su pantalón y bóxer, y le parecía perfecto que Hikari ese día llevara falda (aunque también le pareció raro, siempre usaba shorts cortos ó pantalones), bajo aquella pantaleta blanca, Hikari lo observaba y el clavo sus orbes azules en las rojizas, se veía asustada, pero deseosa.

-no hay…problema…sigue.

Fue un susurro que lo congelo, pero que de inmediato obedeció. Con fuerza se introdujo dentro de la chica, y ella pego un grito ahogado mientras sus uñas rasguñaban la espalda de Takeru. La volteo a ver con preocupación, pero ella asintió a que continuara.

En unos segundos, el dolor se convirtió en algo agradable,…Takeru era suave con ella, como el merengue lo era en el pastel. No había duda, no era experta en esos temas, pero sabia que nadie le haría el amor como Takeru lo estaba haciendo. Los movimientos eran fuertes, suaves, deseosos. El cuerpo de Hikari se había acostumbrado a Takeru.

Rato después, ambos ya estaban vestido. La sala estaba en algo oscura y disfrutaban de ver un rato televisión. Hikari estaba recostada en el pecho de Takeru, mientras este la abrazaba por los hombros, de forma protectora…ahora sentía que la chica olía a fresas.

-gracias-dijo Takeru sonriendo.

-¿de que?-Hikari se sonrojo.

-por siempre ser tan dulce-sonrio divertido, disfrutando el acentuado rojo de Hikari.

-cállate-embarro los labios de Takeru del merengue, y antes de que este protestara lo beso con dulzura.

_-¡ah, la casa huele a pastel!_

La madre de Takeru entro a la casa solo olía el fresco del postre de Hikari.

"

* * *

Son la pareja mas chica (excluyendo el Kenyako, Miyako es mayor XD). Aparte, Takeru es tan lindo y amable, creo que la Gula fue el mejor pecado para ellos dos, porque Hikari también es muy tierna n.n. Espero les haya gustado y no se hayan empalagado con la sobredosis de azúcar XD.

Talvez el prox capitulo sea un Taoira, o un Mishiro…no prometo nada con el Sorato (no me gusta, pero soy tan rara que quien sabe),…igual estaba pensando en poner parejas de las otras dos temporadas de Digimon: Tamer y Zero Two.

Agradecería consejos de parejas, u.u serian de mucha ayuda.

Me despido.

Bye Bye!


End file.
